I had a dream
by Chandniwrc
Summary: Short&Angst. Daniel is mentally hurt and left by the Team in some way.


**A/N: I need to relieve NCIS and NCIS:LA season finales and the only way to do that was to rewrite my old dream with SG-1, especially Daniel. It's short and I won't continue this. I think that's alternative reality when Daniel is mentally hurt and left by the Team in some way. **  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>  
><strong>Love, Chandni<strong>  
><strong>Warning: possibility of linguistic errors.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I had a dream"<strong>_

The room was small, but the white walls cause that it's seems larger than it was in reality. Opposite to the door was a slim, barred window, through which fell faint rays of the sun, and although it was a day, in the room was burned bright white fluorescent tubes.  
>Almost in the middle of the room was a hospital bed and on its both sides was medical equipment. In the air hovered sterile and typical for hospital smell. From behind the door came various sounds - someone screaming, talking, moaning.<p>

He sat curled on the bed, wrapped in a blanket like a cocoon that supposed to protect him from painfully reality. Black, sweaty hair fell on his forehead, almost going into the sunken and bloodshot eyes - eyes once so beautiful, full of warmth, joy and life, the blue ones that you could bathe like in the waters of the ocean. Breads of sweat was streaming down after his pale, unnaturally thin face.  
>He tried unsuccessfully to moisturize chapped, cracked lips, but his mouth was to dry.<p>

How long he had been there? And all above - why?  
>These questions stopped to meant to him anything long time ago.<br>He was tired and sore and 'They' were still coming, asking a lot of questions, which he doesn't know the answer or gave him medication, which he no longer wanted. 'They' told him that's for his own good, that's thanks to this drugs he get better, but he no longer had the strength to fight, he stopped caring about his own life.

He just wanted to go out and have fun with this little girl who came to him.  
>She haunted him whether he was awake or asleep and wanted to play with him. But he couldn't get out of this room, he couldn't convince 'Them' that he must meet with this little girl.<p>

All the time he simply heard that there wasn't a little girl with dark blond hair and big brown eyes.  
>But he could see her, so real as doctors coming to his room, so clearly he could heard her voice, calling him by name, like 'Doctor' calls him.<p>

The door opened carefully. A few people entered the room, then surrounded the bed on which he sat.  
>"Daniel, it's time for your medicine" the man moved his hazy and erroneous gaze on 'Doctor' - middle-aged, raven-haired man wearing round glasses that were constantly falling from his pointy nose.<br>"N-n-o" he attracted blanket even closer to himself, as if it were an invisibility cloak under which he can disappear.

"Daniel" 'Doctor' looked at him very softly and his voice is also gentle as usual.  
>"N-no... mo-re... no..., ple-ase" he begged with remaining strength. His hands was already so stabbed from the various injections and tests, and in so many places he already have hematomas and bruising at his body and his mind refuse to try to defend themselves.<p>

"Drugs will help you. Daniel, you're very sick, you know that. We've talked about this before - 'Doctor' insistsed. 'Doctor' knows that if his patient will continue to resist, he can count on help from paramedics.

"I... I just really can't..." tears streaming down from his bloodshot eyes. He slumps to the recumbency position and he ball even more hiding arms and pressing them even more to his chest. His body began to shake from tears spasm.

Can't 'They' just understand that he can no longer? Why didn't 'They' just let him be? Where were his friends? Did he have any friends at all? Didn't they care about his fate? Why can't they just get him away from here?

Cold hands pull back the blanket showing his skinny body, hidden under to big hospital clothes, just as white as the walls of the room.  
>He knows that the resistance helped him in nothing and he allows 'Them' to gave him an injection.<p>

After a moment the views before his eyes begins to blur and blissful heat started to spread in his weak body.  
>"Play with me, Danyel" in the last bit of the awareness he hears the voice of the girl.<br>"Keira" he whispered, sinking into a deep sleep.

It was raining. Dark and heavy clouds were hanging over Colorado Springs. A man in Generals uniform were standing nearby marble monument of crying Angel, letting the rain to wash him from the pain that were in his soul. Under monument were laying flowers - red roses and white lilies. He were on Cementery very close to the base under Chayanne Mountain. It's just passed five long months after their mission on planet P8X-435 where they lost Daniel.

Even now, after this long months they didn't know for sure what happened that day - everything was just so fuzzy. They goes back to this planet with rescue mission hoping that they found Daniel still alive. But they didn't found anything. And even if he don't believe that Daniel was dead he can't do anything. He was helpless, they didn't know where they sould've looking for him.

He remembered that Daniel liked this Angel, and Jack don't know why but he always comes there with his best friend. It was their secret place, their sanctuary, their place for contemplation. Just standing there in complete silence. They didn't need any words in their friendship, they were unnecessary for them.

Jack look at Angel's face.  
>"I will find him" he promised and turned to go away in the falling rain.<p> 


End file.
